fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmo Cosma
Cosmo is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda. Character Cosmo is Timmy Turner's fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense stupidity, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his stupidity, and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He often goes along with Timmy's wishes unlike Wanda who is a little strict about them. He and Wanda have a child together named Poof. Description Cosmo has green hair, green eyes, and wears a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants and shoes. Like all Fairy Godparents, he has a magic wand, fly-like wings which allow him to float, and a crown floating above his head. Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. Relationships Cosmo and Wanda Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Cosmo is shown to love and care about his wife very much. In some episodes, this is inverted, and Cosmo seems to dislike Wanda or want to escape from marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series.In some episodes, Cosmo always defends Wanda and gets jealous from Juandissimo.This proves that Cosmo really loves his wife and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Trivia *His hair is the same style as Timmy Turner, except colored green instead of brown. *He has been married with Wanda for over ten thousand years as revealed in Apartnership! and Birthday Wish!. *Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. Gallery 3333333333333333333333333.png|Cosmo with cookie 0001family.png 1aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|CosmoxWanda Little Cosmo.png|Little Cosmo Cosmo and Wanda.png|Cosmo and Wanda! 0013.png img195.jpg 00000000000CsomonPoof.png 0001fat.png Baby Cosmo 2 .PNG|Baby Cosmo Cosmo and Wanda Floating With You.jpg CWWandsUp .jpg CosmoBabyAge.JPG Cosmo Lunaii Avatar.png BB_Cosmo___Normal_by_Digi_Dolphin.png|Cosmo Anime Style CGI Cosmo.png|CGI Cosmo Cosma.png|Cosma Cosmo as a Bird.png|Cosmo as a Bird Cosmo as a Baby.png|Cosmo as a Baby Cosmo and Wanda as Teenagers.png|Cosmo and Wanda as Teenagers Cosmo as a Kid.png|Cosmo as a Kid Cosmo and Poof.png|Cosmo and Poof Cosmo as a Baby 2.png Cosmo as a Teen.png|Cosmo as a Teenager Cosmo Oh Yeah Cartoons.png|Cosmo in Oh Yeah! Cartoons Cosmo as a Teen 2.png|Cosmo as a Modern Teenager Cosma 2.png Cosmo profile by cookie lovey-d4lak12.jpg cosmo___n_wanda_happy_together_by_nintendomaximus-d3e2mwc.jpg The_Kiss_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__cosma_by_cookie_lovey-d32cium.jpg 1st_word_in_1st_love_by_cookie_lovey-d4y5rfn.jpg tasty_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4xqr7g.jpg cosmo_in_dress_by_cookie_lovey-d5woteb.jpg pony_cosmo_and_wanda_by_jose_ramiro-d5ts5nj.jpg green_vs_purple_by_cookie_lovey-d5bfxs9.jpg fop__peafowls_by_cookie_lovey-d36pnbe.jpg FOP__Blue_Dress____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg annoying_orange_by_cookie_lovey-d6p7f12.jpg fop__dress_up_by_cookie_lovey-d4cijfz.jpg size_swiping_by_cookie_lovey-d60i892.jpg TeenCosmo_LOL_by_kageokami96.jpg fop__handsome_by_cookie_lovey-d4ubsil.jpg FOP__Read_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Fimo____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg i_thought_by_minkerdoodle-d5nkrwi.png Mother_Nature_mp4_snapshot_18_27_-2012_06_19_13_06_25-.jpg Mmmm__Free_Gum____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg you__ve_been_trolled__by_cookie_lovey-d4ye3so.jpg wrong_cosmo_and_wrong_wanda_by_cookie_lovey-d5upz3a.jpg we_don__t_know____by_cookie_lovey-d3bcj7v.jpg fop__ghost_by_cookie_lovey-d4efiu4.jpg fop__clefto_and_ace_by_cookie_lovey-d32ihr5.jpg FOP__Chocolate_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg CxW_4ever_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo_eat_poop___by_cookie_lovey-d5mydl9.jpg Cosmo s Stamps by Cookie Lovey.jpg Cxw cosplay by cookie lovey-d5ri5ca.jpg chibi_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4zmcs6.jpg Cosmo1.png Cosmo2.png cosmo_and_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d31a50w.jpg flea_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d5kgtbp.jpg otp_by_creamycloud-d5ututr.png FOP Oh Yeah Logo.png FOP__True_Love_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg i_heart_you_so_much__by_cookie_lovey-d4y1o4e.jpg mr__nay_nay_by_cookie_lovey-d35btbl.jpg Cosmo_and_his_Mother____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg addicted_to_honey_boo_boo_by_cookie_lovey-d5lx4p3.jpg fop___cosma_family_by_romanticstyle-d5tghvz.png cosmo_and_wanda_kissing_by_nintendomaximus-d3gg5r1.jpg cosmo___n_wanda__s_wedding_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d3koymc.jpg at__a_fairly_family_by_starbeauty91-d5qh6po.png family_hug_by_fairlyoddcosmo-d6cus4g.png Cosmo__s_Dream_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Cosmo_is____Dead_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo__you_idiot___by_cookie_lovey-d6wz8ek.jpg cosmo_and_jorgen_in_muro_by_cookie_lovey-d4zhc7c.png Cosmo finds wanda gorgeous by nintendomaximus-d5xum6z.jpg Cosmo with a Dress by Cookie Lovey.jpg Cosmo and Wanda Fashion 4 by nintendomaximus.jpg Cosmo in troubles by cookie lovey-d47v0ww.jpg Cosmo and Wanda Fashion 3 by nintendomaximus.jpg Fop ultrasound by cookie lovey-d534jfv.jpg Cosmo and Wanda Fashion 2 by nintendomaximus.jpg Cosmo reading poof a story at by fairlyoddcosmo-d555s25.png Cosmo and Wanda Fashion 1 by nintendomaximus.jpg Cosmo and jason by cookie lovey-d5j0xpp.jpg Death note by cookie lovey-d578m0z.jpg Cosmo The Magician by Cookie Lovey.jpg Cosmo s discovery by cookie lovey-d55l40j.jpg cosmo_julius_cosma_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jq8o6.jpg cosmo_with_2_sides_by_cookie_lovey-d4tedd1.jpg allergy_of_coco__by_cookie_lovey-d53y9rw.jpg fop__love_is_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4u8hcj.jpg fop__just_like_his_cousin____by_cookie_lovey-d2zt2lb.jpg Cosmo x Wanda Xmas.png fairly_odd_teens_by_minkerdoodle-d53r2c6.png fairly_odd_teens_revamp_by_minkerdoodle-d5rinl7.png Cosmo_Cosma.png cosmo_is_fabulous__by_cookie_lovey-d6eyln7.jpg CosmoFOP.png fop__gigglepies_by_cookie_lovey-d7a6m0z.jpg fop__hard_hug_by_cookie_lovey-d51fn1q.jpg Cosmo_as_Plucky_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo__s_old_voice____by_cookie_lovey-d46evax.jpg a_New_Brain____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg baby_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d51wuiz.jpg cxw__memories_by_cookie_lovey-d5ayofu.jpg FOP__The_Final____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg my_magical_tapeworm____by_cookie_lovey-d56ue4h.jpg FOP__Simpsons_Style_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg dumb_costum_ever__by_cookie_lovey-d5hbdqq.jpg FOP__Tweety____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Leg_of_Woman_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Peepee____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo_and_the_doctor_by_cookie_lovey-d5crmo5.jpg Corn_is_Nice____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg a_goodnight_kiss_by_madier1095-d55ja2q.jpg a_Cosmo_Hug_x3_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg princess_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d54nprl.jpg Green_and_Pink_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg nervous_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4pgxd6.jpg FOP__No_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg new_year_2011_by_cookie_lovey-d4kuo65.jpg fop__cancan_by_cookie_lovey-d51ievt.jpg FOP__Hulk____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo_is_proud_by_cookie_lovey-d4fev82.jpg Love_in_Romance____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__my_Pet____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg cosmo_and_derpy_by_cookie_lovey-d3is7po.jpg fop__muppets_by_cookie_lovey-d4tz5bt.jpg fop__disguised____by_cookie_lovey-d362wnv.jpg Cosmo_Drinking____Shampoo__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Cosmo_is_Naughty_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__coffee_by_cookie_lovey-d4eza4d.jpg Cosmo x Wanda Love.png big_explosion____by_cookie_lovey-d4kmfu7.jpg Dracula____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FairlyOddParents_Cosmo_01.jpg cosmo_and_wanda_with_new_friends_by_cookie_lovey-d7i91hd.jpg cosmo__the_handsome_guy____by_cookie_lovey-d4ubsc1.jpg dangerous_hair__portret__by_cookie_lovey-d51d8id.jpg brother_nick____by_cookie_lovey-d2zoc5f.jpg Category:Canon Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:Characters Category:Male Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Adults Category:Live-Actions Category:Fairy Godparents Category:Cosma Family Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle Family Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Males